KOTOR, The Epic Journey: The Endar Spire
by LikeCrimsonBloodshed
Summary: Nic/Revan tries to find Bastila on the Endar Spire. His journey begins. I'm writing through the whole game and this is the next step. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 This is Where the Fun Begins

**Thus begins the saga of Nic/Revan and his adventures on the Endar Spire. I'll be posting these chapter-by-chapter from here on out, and I'll keep on posting accordingly based on the reviews I get. I really want to know what you KOTOR fans think so please R&R, this experience is for you as well! **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Knights of the Old Republic. At all. In any fashion. I'm lame.**

The hallway leading out of the room was in complete chaos. White panels from the walls were now lying on the white and black-tiled floor as smoke poured into the room from a hole in the left wall.

Nic squinted as he ran forward, Trask following closely behind him. He wasn't sure what was happening exactly, but he knew the Endar Spire was in bad shape, and that if Bastila didn't get off of it soon, well, there wouldn't be a need to rescue her.

So as usual time was of the essence. How much time he had, Nic didn't know.

But there was a door at the other end, and that's where his objective was. Nothing seemed to impede his steps as he sprinted forward.

Suddenly a man's voice seemed to erupt from the communicator on his wrist. Without him pressing a single button, Nic heard an urgent man's voice ring out in the hallway as another explosion shook the ship.

"This is Carth Onasi – the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

Nic arched an eyebrow and turned to Trask, who had his own wrist up close to his face to hear the message. Seeing the confused look on his face, Trask explained.

"That was Carth contacting us on our portable communicators. He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together."

Then Trask took off in a run towards the door again. Nic followed, catching up to him as he punched in the override codes again for this door.

"If he says things are bad, you better believe it," he explained as he typed. "We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!"

"Right," Nic stated resolutely, setting his mind on the task at hand. Anxiety bubbled up in his stomach as his uncertainty of what lied beyond this door took front and center in his mind.

"Let's move out."

This door opened, and the scenes of battle exploded in front of him. One Republic soldier was engaged in blaster fire with two Sith on the other side of the hall. Being outnumbered, he was easily shot down and Nic had just enough time to see him crumple to the ground.

Nic, his mind kicking in gear, turned back to Trask, who nodded with his head over to them.

"These Sith must be the advanced boarding party."

Nic nodded.

"I saw two. You stay in this hallway for shelter. On my count, I'll leap out and give you covering fire to get into position, maybe take one of them out. You take down the other one while I'm rolling. Got it?"

Trask only nodded as Nic turned his face to the hall beyond and pressed his back to the wall. He held up his hand and silently counted backwards from three.

Three. Two. One.

Nic leaped into the hall as Trask shouted.

"For the Republic!"

Nic pointed his blaster at the nearest one as he flew, closing one eye and firing off a bolt, which landed straight into the Sith's lower abdomen. Nic only heard his enemy cry out as he hit the ground and rolled.

When he came back up, both the Sith were dead, and Trask was running over to him.

"Nice plan! They didn't even know what hit 'em!"

Nic dusted himself off a little, smiling crookedly.

"I like to surprise them. But there must be more in the next hallway. How far are we from where Bastila is?"

Trask looked ahead of them at the smoke and sparks flying everywhere….and also the bodies littering the floor. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we'll find out once we make our way to the bridge."

Nic nodded again.

"Alright. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 There Will Be Blood

**Here's the next chapter on the Endar Spire! Trying to churn these out more frequently, and please let me know what you guys think as well or how I can improve at all!**

**I still don't own KOTOR. Boo. **

The next room had Sith in it too, but thankfully the walls on either side of the open door provided Nic and Trask with excellent cover as they exchanged fire, eventually sending those soldiers to the ground as well.

Nic said a silent prayer that every room in this damned ship wouldn't be crawling with the enemy.

They had already blasted their way through yet another room and went through the next door, which lead to yet another winding circular hallway through the ship. It was what they came up on that made them stop in their tracks.

A large intersection in the Spire's hallways, four different ways, with Sith and Republic soldiers doing dire battle against each other. The few Republic soldiers left were quickly overwhelmed and killed before Nic's eyes.

He clutched his blaster tightly as the muscles in his arms and legs tensed up. He felt a hand clap him on the back of his shoulder.

Trask stood next to him, pulling a second blaster out. He looked to Nic like he could see the daunting odds in front of them as well. He turned to him.

"I've got your back if you've got mine." He smiled in a daredevil manner.

Nic returned it.

"You got it."

Nic took off running toward the center of the intersection, with Trask running along his left side.

Something took over inside Nic's mind, almost like an extra sense, like his body was going through the motions of techniques that he already knew. It seemed like every one of his motions had been practiced already, and that his body was just going through them like a dance.

Nic slunk around the first hallway's corner, sending one bolt off toward a Sith standing in the hallway to his front, getting him in the abdomen. After rounding the corner, Nic came face-to-face with two other Sith, one holding a blaster and the other a vibroblade.

His arm shot up in incredible speed and fired off a bolt between the closest one's eyes. He tossed the blaster aside and drew the vibroblade from his back, clashing with the sharp _shnnk_ of metal against metal with the remaining Sith. His enemy came down with a diagonal slash meant to cut open his chest, which Nic parried away and then landed a kick to the Sith's chest. While the evil soldier was busy stumbling back, Nic made the final stab right through the Sith's heart, and he cried his last.

But there was no time to dawdle now. Nic spun where he stood and saw Trask trading fire with two Sith in the hallway to the left. He had shot one down, but he didn't see two more Sith sprinting toward his back from the front hallway.

Nic knew if he didn't get to them, Trask would get shot in the back and be dead. He ran straight ahead, desperately hurling his vibroblade at the back of the nearest Sith, which stuck into his back and sent him to the ground.

Nic then powered his legs forward, making his sides split with each step, and leapt onto the back of the last Sith running towards Trask. He tackled him to the ground and they began a desperate struggle on the floor.

Nic had landed on top. He punched the back of the Sith's neck, which sent spasms throughout the enemy's body. But his quarry was far from done. He rolled, sending Nic landing hard on his side.

The Sith had drawn a knife from somewhere and then Nic felt an elbow smash into his left cheek, sending stars dancing before his eyes and falling on his back.

The next thing Nic knew the Sith was on his stomach, straddling him and thrusting the knife down at his heart. Nic threw up his hands to grab the knife-wielding arm and try to force it away, which locked the arm in place as the Sith tried to push down and Nic pushed up.

Nic called upon every last fiber of his strength as the Sith was still bearing down on him. Nic could only see his own face in the Sith's visor, screwed into desperate concentration. The only thought that ran through his mind was to live and get to Trask and then get to Bastila.

He had to live.

Suddenly new strength coursed through Nic's muscles and he gave one big heave up, which pushed the Sith's arms away and Nic aimed a punch at the point in the soldier's armor where the head ended and the body began, the exposed neck.

The impact caused the Sith to cough and splutter, drop the knife, grab his neck, and then fall on his back. Nic pounced on the knife and then drove it into the Sith's neck, causing blood to spurt out from the knife and the soldier to cry out in one last splutter before bleeding out.

Nic slowly stood back up, his muscles on fire from the fight, but still alive. He looked up to see Trask running over to him after dispatching the other Sith.

"Hey! Look out!"

Trask fired a shot off right to Nic's side, and he turned just in time to see the bolt hit a Sith who had run up just behind him.

Nic was astounded. He had almost died! He turned to Trask as he hurried over.

"Wow, thanks! That was too close."

"Hey, we're both soldiers. We gotta stick together right?"

Nic smiled warmly again, and nodded. For what it was worth, and for however long he and Trask had known each other, he was happy to be fighting with him.

"Now come on, we have to get to the bridge! Grab your weapons and I'll meet you at the door at the next hall."

Nic nodded and ran off to go retrieve his blaster and to where his vibroblade was still sticking straight-up from the Sith's back.

Odd, Nic thought. He hadn't aimed for the Sith's back, but somehow it had flown straight into the right place. Pulling the blade from the dead body, Nic couldn't help but wonder how he had all of a sudden been graced with such deadly accuracy.

Nic shook his head. This was no time to be wondering these things. He hurried off toward Trask.


	3. Chapter 3 Where is She?

**Third Chapter is up and coming to the end of the Endar Spire adventures! Got a long way to go still if we're gonna write through the whole game! Don't forget to review, please, it helps me know the best experience to write for all of my fellow gamers out there.**

**Still don't own KOTOR. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

"It's a Dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us – we better stay back. All we'd do is get in the way."

"No arguments here."

Nic wasn't about to go rushing into the fray in front of him. He shuddered to think what either that red or blue lightsaber could do to a guy with a blaster and vibroblade.

Yet he couldn't help but also be slightly intrigued by the fight. The two combatants, a tall armor-clad male with a shaved head and pale skin battling a smaller female wearing light brown robes with dark hair pulled into a ponytail, seemed to be moving in a dance as well as a fight. Each of their strokes seemed perfectly trained as if harnessed through countless hours of training and discipline.

Eventually, the bald head cried out in pain and fell as the female's blade struck across his chest. But it wasn't long before her own scream pierced the hall they were in as an explosion sent her to the ground.

She didn't get back up.

Then a blinding flash of light exploded to Nic's right, and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air, colliding with the wall hard and the world going black.

For a few seconds.

He blinked his eyes open and slowly sat back up, the world coming back into focus after a few moments. Trask was still lying unconscious ahead of him. He slowly got up and walked over, grabbing the front of Trask's armor and hoisting him up.

"Trask! TRASK! Wake up!"

He slapped Trask a couple times, and the blonde man's eyes fluttered open. Nic released him as they both stood up, Trask rubbing the back of his head.

"Wh…what happened?"

Nic smiled crookedly.

"Big boom. You got knocked out."

Trask shook his head.

"This place is coming down on our heads. We need to get to Bastila. Now."

"After you, Sleeping Beau….Trask, get down!"

The blonde man's eyes shot wide open and he ducked without question. Nic had felt two Sith coming around the corner in front of them, but they weren't there yet. But…he felt like they were coming. So he raised up his rifle, focused on where the feelings were at, and shot two bolts.

Both of which hit the Sith in the chests just as they rounded the corner. Trask stared at Nic in disbelief.

"How did you do that? How did you know they were coming?"

Nic was just as dumbfounded as anyone.

"I….don't know. I just…had a feeling."

Trask chuckled.

"Well, I guess that makes us even. Now come on, we have to get to the bridge!"

But neither of them saw what was waiting on the other side of the bridge door. An entire platoon of Sith. Nic drew his vibroblade and charged in, cutting down the first before he could pick up his own weapon. He parried away the strike from the second and then smashed his blade against the other's for a minute or two before finding an open spot in their stance. He used it to sneak his blade around the Sith's and then stab it into his chest.

Nic pulled the blade out quickly and turned to face the others, but Trask's voice cried out behind him.

"Hit the deck!"

Nic knew better than to ignore the commands of a fellow soldier, so he dove to the ground and looked up just in time to see a frag grenade soar through the air and land amongst the large group of Sith, exploding and taking them all out in one great flash.

Smiling, he got to his feet as Trask ran past him, turning his head from side to side, looking all around the bridge. He sighed, his body slumped, and he shook his head as he turned back.

"Bastila's not here on the bridge."

Nic threw his arms out in frustration.

"Then where could she be? We gotta get off this junkheap before the roof caves in around us."

Trask looked to be thinking for a moment, then looked back up at Nic.

"They must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too."

Nic looked at the ship around him, he saw squadrons of fighters flying past the large windows, and consoles sputtering sparks and beginning to smoke all around him.

"Wait, how can we be sure she escaped? How do we know we won't leave her on the ship?"

Another explosion rocked the ship, and the both of them almost fell over. Trask shook his head.

"The Sith want Bastila alive, and once she's off the ship, there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust. So, we could stick around and find out if you want."

Nic shut his mouth tight, feeling the struggle inside. He didn't want to leave her on the ship, her safety was their mission after all.

But, then again, she was a Jedi, and Nic would like to think they were smart enough to bail out when they needed to.

"You're right. Let's get to the pods!"

The both of them ran through the next door, which led into a large boxed chamber with three doors to choose from. Nic looked from one to the other, but for some reason Trask made a beeline straight for the door directly in front of them.

"There's something behind here…"

"Trask, how do you know that? There's two other doors! It might lead to a vacuum for all we know! The ship's coming apart!"

Nic said that because he was getting a very foreboding feeling from behind that door, as if danger was on the other side. It crept and prickled along the back of his neck, exactly like the feeling he got back in the hall from where the Sith ran around.

The door in front of Trask opened, and there stood another tall man, clad in armor with pale skin and a shaved head. He activated a double-bladed red lightsaber.

"Damn! Another Dark Jedi!"

"Then get back here now!"

Nic called out to Trask, but the blonde-haired soldier just looked back at him and then ran inside the door, punching the codes to close it.

"I'll try to hold him off. You get to the escape pods! Go!"

"No!"

Nic sprinted toward the door, but it already closed, and several explosions went off in front of it, making Nic skid to a stop in order to avoid them. The control panel beside the door was completely blown apart. There was no way he could get to him.

Trask was as good as gone. He was a good soldier, but he didn't stand a chance against someone who wielded the Force, not to mention someone evil.

A dull pain roared in Nic's stomach for his fellow soldier, until his mind took back over. He knew that if he wanted to really honor Trask, he would make sure his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. He doubled back and ran toward the door on the right.


	4. Chapter 4 Bats out of Hell

**This shall be the concluding portion of the Endar Spire. From here we will move on to Taris and the many adventures for Nic/Revan that will ensue! Please, please, please read and review!**

**There remains no ownage of KOTOR.**

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems."

Nic brought his wrist comm up to his mouth as he ran.

"Well disembodied voice, hope that means you know how to help me. I just lost a soldier looking for this Bastila, and I damn hope you know where she is."

He couldn't help it. The anger over Trask's imminent death was clearly lacing the edge in his voice. He knew it wasn't this man's fault, but he needed to place blame somewhere on someone. He knew it would be the only way to get the pain out and clear his mind again.

His comm chimed again.

"Bastila's escape pod is away – you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

The hall seemingly rumbled and shook with each step Nic ran. Two Sith emerged out of the curve at the end of the hall and leveled their weapons at him. Nic didn't stop running. He ducked the first bolt and shot one of his own off, hitting the first Sith in the gut and then diving at the second, drawing his vibroblade and sticking it into the Sith's chest. There was no defense against that with simply a blaster.

Nic rounded the corner and sprinted down the rest of the hall, running past large black scorch marks along the walls, with small explosions ripping off showers of sparks around him every now and then.

He came running through the next door into a smaller boxed chamber with a door directly in front of him. He started straight for it right as his comm beeped again.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of the door! You need to find some way to thin their numbers…"

Nic held up his arms in exasperation.

"Well what do YOU suggest?" He barked at his wrist, his temper flaring.

"Calm down, I'll help guide you through this. Do you see a computer terminal nearby? Do you have any spikes?"

Nic looked over. There was indeed standing across from him a shining silver computer terminal with a blue lit-up panel on its top.

"Yeah, I see one."

"You could use your computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security systems against the Sith."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Nic ran over to the terminal in front of the next door. He could only guess that whatever large group of Sith Carth was talking about stood on the other side. He looked back at the terminal.

"This is insane…." He muttered under his breath, already getting a bad feeling about this. There was a good chance he could do what Carth instructed, but then again there was also a good chance that he could ruin the whole thing and end up blowing himself up.

But then again, he didn't like his chances against supposedly an entire platoon of Sith on his own. He pressed a few buttons unknowingly on the computer and, sure enough, a command appeared on the blue screen.

SYSTEM LOADING….

COMPLETE

ENTER COMMAND

Nic typed in "View starboard transport module".

"That oughta be enough technical B.S. for the computer to give me something." He muttered under his breath.

All of a sudden a live camera feed popped up on screen. Nic's eyebrows shot up. Just as Carth had warned, there had to have been at least five or six Sith troopers standing on the other side. Nic spotted the terminal right in their midst. If he overloaded it, they would all blow sky-high.

Or the explosion would be so massive that it would rip a hole in the wall, essentially ending his life.

Awesome.

Swallowing hard, Nic punched his spikes into the computer and typed the command he knew would make things either a hell of a lot easier, or impossibly harder.

[Computer] Overload power conduit.

Then the live camera feed popped up, and Nic held his breath.

He watched the terminal do nothing at first, then begin to spark and fizzle, and then finally explode into a blinding white flash with streaks of lightning snaking out all around the room, striking the troopers until they fell to the ground.

No hole in the wall ripped. All was quiet and still on the camera.

Nic exhaled. He opened the door and crossed through the other side. He stooped down and looted the dead troopers for supplies. He had no idea where the escape pod would land, so he knew he would need supplies.

After he was finished, he crossed to the other door and opened it.

There stood the man that he could only assume was Carth. He was a tall, sturdy man with brown hair, two strands hanging in front of his forehead. He was wearing an orange Republic soldier jacket and his face was screwed in concentration at the computer terminal in front of him.

They were both standing in a room where a row of escape pod launch hatches stood off to their left. When Carth turned, his face lit up.

"You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"

Nic held up a hand toward the man. He sounded like the man who had spoken on his wrist comm, but then again he knew voices sounded different on the phone than in real life. He had heard Trask talk about the man, but for all Nic knew he could be a Sith spy.

"Wait a minute, who are you?"

The look on Carth's face spelled irritated, yet somewhat understanding after everything the ship had just gone through.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two crew members left on the Endar Spire."

Carth swept a hand over toward the escape pods.

"Bastila's escape pod's already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on – there'll be time for questions later!"

Another explosion, and once again the Endar Spire seemed to tumble forward. Nic knew there was no more time for questions. Soon this ship would be nothing more than wreckage in the endless vacuum of space.

Nic nodded toward his new companion.

"You're right. Let's get out of here."

Carth then started toward the last escape pod and opened up the hatch. Nic ran over and clambered in after him, shutting the hatch behind him. The space was so cramped that even while sitting, Nic was forced to bend over.

"Brace yourself." Carth said as he punched some controls at the front. "We're gonna be shooting like a bat out of hell here in a second."

In the next few moments, Nic and Carth's escape pod shot out into space toward the green-and-blue planet ahead, and not one minute too soon. They couldn't see behind them as the Endar Spire exploded into space dust.

They only saw in front of them as flames spread around the front of their pod as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Nic's guts twisted in nerves as the thought of colliding with God-only-knew what swarmed his mind.

So he did the only thing he could when he was nervous. He turned to Carth as the escape pod soared faster and faster.

"Soooo….you do this often?"

Carth turned to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Really? Now?"

Nic turned forward.

"We'll cross sense of humor off the list, then."

The planet turned into skies, which turned into impossibly tall buildings. Buildings that they were careening straight toward.

**Aaaaaand so marks the end of the Endar Spire! Now the journey begins anew on Taris. Look for the next chapter in the saga soon. Read and review! **


End file.
